Beginnings remembered
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Ukitake thinks back on the start of a relationship.


BEGINNINGS REMEMBERED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in the show.

Summary: Ukitake remembers the series of events that led him to the night he saw a man in pain. Bad summary, but it's after midnight, I've got an exam in quite a few hours and this won't leave me alone.

* * *

I remember the first time we met, you stood beside your grandfather, you stood tall and proud, and still, oh so very still. I thought it was impossible for anyone to stand so still, not without some binding spell's help, but you did. You stood like a statue in his shadow.

It only took me a few minutes to realise that I had been right, it was impossible. The mask that you wore quickly left, your eyes began to dart around, taking in everything there was to see with each sweep, always returning to dart up, checking to see if Ginrei had noticed, then, quick as a fox, back to looking around. I sometimes wonder if Ginrei realised the amount of attention I shaved off to observe you, allowing my years as a captain to guide me through my conversation with him as I watched you. The sound of a wooden sword clattering to the ground drew you, only to be forgotten as one of my seated officers' shouted at recruits, then back to check Ginrei, then the roof. It went on the whole time, I wasn't certain what to make of it, only that it was the most active I had ever seen anyone, never mind a Kuchiki.

Xxx

The second thing I learnt about you was that you had quite the temper, and that berry juice did indeed stain. My only warning was the flutter of a haori, followed by Yoruichi's laughter, as she passed me, seating herself on the bridge by my pond. Seconds later you came hurtling over the wall, and landed right on my table. Yoruichi's laughter seemed to increase beyond sane imaginings; I was far too surprised to do more than stare at, what I believed was, a girl child on my lap, looking more than a little stunned and a good deal embarrassed. "Are you alright Ms?" I was proud my voice didn't give away my surprise, though it was all for nought as I watched the pretty face before me go from pinked to pale to rivalling red, and surprise turned to rage. I found the weight suddenly disappear as you now stood before me, chest heaving as you attempted to rein your temper in.

"Ne, little Byakuya. Maybe if you cut your hair you wouldn't look like a girl." Yoruichi called from the bridge. You lost your battle. "I am not a girl!" You spun round to face her, turning your back on me. "Just you wait till I catch you were-cat. I'll kill you!" your whole body was trembling, once again filled with energy that seemed unable to leave. Yoruichi laughed, disappearing over the wall. You let a growl of frustration. "I apologise." You stopped, turning to look at me; my apology must have surprised you out of your rage. You looked so uncertain, unsure of what to do. I smiled, hoping it would ease the situation. You pinked, looking away, I was not really surprised, lots of the younger shinigami, be they male or female admired captains, or found themselves unable to respond any other way. It was natural. "I am sorry." I blinked, finding myself uncertain; you seemed to pick up on this and shuffled, "For landing on you. I didn't hurt you, did I?" You looked so earnest, I smiled again. "I'm fine, I've taken quite a few knocks through the years, besides you are very light on your feet." You shuffle again, a glint on my table caught my attention, one of my spare hair bands. I lifted it up, holding it up to you. "Here. I have plenty to spare." You take it, mumbling your thanks. You quickly tie your hair up, relaxing as the pony brushes your neck. You look up to the sky, frowning as you note the position of the sun. "Stupid were-cat. I'm going to be late for lessons." I chuckle. "Perhaps, when you have free time you could visit, through the doorway though. I love company, and your grandfather says you are quite gifted with a shamisen." You blush at the praise, but nodded. "Okay, good bye Ukitake-taichou." I smile. "Bye Byakuya-kun."

Xxx

I remember the day I saw you cry. Hisana had passed away months ago, and life in general had returned to normal. Once again, you had become still, it terrified me to see you so still. The years had not been kind to you, you were far too spirited to be the head, and so, to please Ginrei, you bound it within yourself. Your heart was too giving for the clan, so, to protect it, you hid it. Then you met Hisana and your heart came alive. You cared for her, spending your days and nights by her side, trying to ease her pain since you could not find a cure. I had seen the way you flexed your fingers when you thought no one was looking, trying to ease the cramps from hours of bathing her brow and massaging her chest and back to ease the coughs. Your long lashes had proved useful in hiding the shadows beneath your eyes, proof of hours spent caring for her and sleep interrupted by coughs. You had almost given me a heart attack the day I heard you cough, I could almost feel the build up of liquid in my own lungs as I listened to the wet rasps. You hid it well though, from the rest and from her, not wishing to worry her. I was so relieved to find out it had simply been a case of the flu that had been neglected.

I could feel the disturbance in your reiatsu, the way it coiled around itself, writhing and bleeding like a dying beast. It filled me with fear. I rushed to your side, only half noticing the gentle touch of Kyouraku's reiatsu as we entered the garden together. You are standing before the cherry blossom tree, head lowered and hands fisted at your sides. I approached, slowly coming to stand beside you. "Byakuya." I kept my voice soft, soothing. You didn't respond verbally, but your head lowered further, your bangs hiding your eyes from me. I forgot about waiting when I saw the slim trail of blood from your torn lip. I touched your arm, sending my reiatsu out to enfold yours, to soothe it. You were so tense, your whole body thrumming with energy. You tried to pull away, but you seemed to lack the will to mean it.

You looked up at me, for second your eyes shimmered, they reminded me of stars on a moonless night, then I understood. Sometimes I wonder why, whether Ginrei feels regret at making you his perfect clan leader, that you find signs of weakness so shameful. I drew you into my embrace, leading you by the arm I held, you laid your head on my chest, my arms hiding you from view as we knelt beneath the tree. Kyouraku stood before us, shielding us with his robe from any possible observers from the house. I felt the soft trembles of your body, the heat of your tears swiftly cooling, soaking my kimono. The sobs were soft, but with every one of them your fists flexed on my kimono. I felt your reiatsu begin to rise, roiling like waves in a steadily strengthening storm. Kyouraku seemed to sense it too and set a kidou field around us, the last thing you needed was a wrecked grounds and complaints about further property damage.

You curled in, almost folding your whole body within my lap, and then you let out a single cry and then it hit. I wrapped my arms tighter around you, crushing you against me as we rode out the storm, your reiatsu buffeting us like a gale against trees. It felt like it went on for ages, but was only a few minutes, and then I felt the easing begin, your body relaxing against my own. Kyouraku released his hold on his hat, crouching beside me as he peeked over my shoulder. I looked down, realising that you were completely relaxed and asleep. I smiled, shifting till I could comfortably lean against the tree. Kyouraku sat beside me, motioning for me to rest my head against his shoulder. "Save you from a sore neck." I smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of his chin.

"Thanks."

"Will he be alright?" I almost frown, Kyouraku isn't usually interested in anyone other than those closest to him, he looks away, staring at the sky. I smile, looking back down at the resting form within my arms. My smile turns sad, noting the slightly laboured breaths.

"With time, all heals."

End

A/N: This is a prequel to my prequel…..what is that called?...to my fic Holidays…..so if you like this, give it a looksy and tell me what you think. The prologue is out, and the next chapter will be out soon as I'm almost done typing it.


End file.
